Financial institution customers are constantly looking for new and useful ways to better manage their finances. This is particularly so given that most of today's financial institution customers have multiple financial accounts and the consequences associated with mismanaging or forgetting about any one of them can lead to unexpected and/or unwanted outcomes. For example, a customer may overdraft his checking account and incur a related overdraft fee by engaging in a transaction that he mistakenly believes his account can cover. Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses that help financial institution customers manage their finances in ways that avoid or reduce unexpected or unwanted outcomes.